


I Love You

by rumbleroarsslumberingcubs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Leonard Snart, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Short One Shot, Slash, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs
Summary: Leonard can't stop his father from abusing his family. Mick helps him deal with that.





	I Love You

“I thought I could stop him,” Snart whispered, hands trembling slightly. He angrily shut off Gideon’s projection which showed his father’s imprisonment; he was realizing that his efforts had been for nothing. “I know,” Mick offered as he put a comforting hand on the small of Snart’s back. 

“Mick, I can’t save them,” Snart lamented, tears welling in his typically emotionless eyes. “Come here,” Mick responded, pulling his husband into his arms. “I-I don’t care about me. It’s Lisa I want to protect. And mom,” Leonard’s voice broke and he buried his face in the crook of Mick’s neck.

“Well, I care about you. I only care about you, Len. I wish I could have stopped him from hurting you. Or Lisa or your mom. When you went in there tonight, I wanted to kill him,” Mick admitted and placed a kiss to his husband’s temple. Leonard laughed bitterly in response. “I honestly wish you had,” he commented, pulling back slightly so he could look into Mick’s eyes.

“I will,” he responded fiercely, “happily.” Snart smiled weakly, “But then Lisa wouldn’t be born. Plus, we’re not supposed to mess with the timeline like that.” “I’ll wait until Lisa is born. Then I’ll kill him. I don’t care, I’ll protect you,” he urged as he stroked tenderly along Leonard’s cheekbone. “If he dies I’ll probably never meet you,” Snart realized suddenly.

Mick paused to consider the words. It was true; if Leonard’s father was dead, he would probably never have gone to juvie. Never met Mick, never have fallen in love with him. “I’d still kill him if it meant you could be happy,” he finally said. Snart’s smile widened and he leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle.

Leonard finally pulled away and rested his forehead against Mick’s. “I am happy. With you,” he insisted, gently kissing his husband again. “You getting soft, Snart?” Mick teased as he pulled Leonard close. His eyes were swimming with emotion when he responded, “I love you.” 

They rarely said those three simple words out loud; they preferred to show love. But just this once, they felt the words themselves needed to be spoken. “I love you too, Len,” Mick responded fondly as he cradled Snart’s face in his hands. Leonard sighed contentedly, happy just to be there with his husband. He felt safe here. His father couldn’t touch him now, not with Mick by his side.

“I could at least beat the shit out of him,” Mick offered as he gently stroked the back of Leonard’s neck. Snart chuckled, “That bastard wouldn’t stand a chance against you.” Mick smiled down on him. “I am sorry you had to grow up like that. Always afraid,” he whispered and kissed Leonard’s cheek.

“It’s okay,” he assured, “I’m not afraid anymore. I know you’ll always have my back.” “Always,” Mick agreed before sweetly pressing his lips to Leonard’s. “Just promise you’ll always kiss away the pain,” Leonard spoke quietly, slightly embarrassed by the overly emotional words. 

“I promise,” Mick responded kindly, kissing him once more to prove his point. “Good, thank you,” Snart mumbled against his husband’s lips before deepening the kiss. Mick pulled away briefly and muttered, “You don’t have to thank me for this. I love you.”

Leonard smiled, “Twice in one day? I’m not dying.” “I don’t say it enough,” Mick admitted sheepishly, “’M making up for lost time.” Snart kissed him chastely before finally responding, “I know you love me. You don’t have to say it. I love you too. Don’t ever forget it.”


End file.
